UNA NUEVA MELODÍA (fanfic del manga La Ventana de Orfeo, spoilers)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Isaac lamenta terriblemente la muerte de Julius, David le deja una tarea que cree, servirá para aplacar el dolor de su alma.


**Una Nueva Melodía**

Cuando Julius desapareció de su casa aquella tarde, María Bárbara, David e Isaac se volvieron literalmente locos buscándola.  
Montaron en el auto de los Alensmeier conducido por David, mientras María Bárbara se deshacía las manos angustiosamente en el asiento del pasajero y atrás, Isaac, mesándose los cabellos con el corazón en la garganta, recriminándose una vez más su nula capacidad de hacer algo por aquellos que amaba…

" _Menos mal"_ pensó _"menos mal he mandado a Jubel con alguien que sí sabrá cuidar de él. No como yo, que soy un inútil."_

Cuando llegaron al sitio, ya era de noche; cuando dieron con el hospital y la describieron, efectivamente les confirmaron que esa tarde _"un joven caballero"_ con los rasgos que describían había estado ahí, preguntando cosas inverosímiles sobre una tal _"gran duquesa."  
_ Nadie la había visto irse, nadie daba razón de dónde podía estar.

Fueron a la policía a poner el parte de la desaparición; al poco preocupado oficial que les atendió le convenció David, explicándole que se trataba de una mujer en sus tardíos treintas, que había perdido la memoria hace más de 10 años y que en ocasiones, desvariaba y presentaba comportamiento errático, quizá algo esquizoide. En otras palabras, una discapacitada mental que no podía conducirse por sí sola en una gran ciudad y que requería cuidado.

Frankfurt los acogió durante dos días en los que no pararon de buscarle, y la mañana del tercero, los llamaron a la comisaría con la terrible noticia.

El cadáver de Julius había sido hallado a la orilla del Rin casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

No era claro lo que le había pasado pero el forense se decantaba por el asesinato a juzgar por las marcas violáceas en su cuello; claramente las toscas manos de un varón habían intentado ahorcarla; sin embargo no había muerto por asfixia, ni tampoco ahogada pues sus órganos no presentaban ninguna de esas señas.  
Todo parecía indicar que la mujer habría caído al agua aún consciente o al menos aún con vida, y que la hipotermia había hecho su trabajo rápidamente antes de ahogarse.

" _Una muerte casi dulce"_ comentaría un gendarme quedamente a su compañero, considerando que seguro la habían intentado asesinar, morir por hipotermia debió ser muy parecido a quedarse dormida.

La pena de María Bárbara fue máxima, nunca pensaron Isaac y David ver a la rígida y temperamental María Bárbara von Alensmeier, con la rubia cabeza de su hermana menor sobre el regazo, llorando a lágrima viva y besando la pálida piel de su rostro mientras lo bañaba en llanto; recriminándose una y otra vez lo poco que había podido hacer por ella, lo mal que la tratara a ella y a su madre cuando llegaron a casa y todos pensaban que era un niño. ¡Todas las veces que la había llamado "bastardo"!

Cuánto dolor… cuánta culpa…

El profesional les prometía casi entre susurros una y otra vez que investigarían, que darían con el asesino. Que el homicidio de la señorita no se quedaría impune… pero, quién lo había hecho, la verdad es que a ninguno de ellos les importaba ya.

Julius se había ido; atrapar o hasta matar a quien se las había arrebatado, ora sí que para siempre, no iba a devolvérselas jamás. Así que en realidad ya no tenía caso.

Isaac en un extremo, con la cabeza sumida entre los hombros y la mirada baja, apretaba los puños como si quisiera sangrarse la impotencia a través de las palmas que sus uñas horadaban.

María Bárbara no permitió que Julius se quedara sola en aquella fría morgue ni un solo día más y, arreglando "por lo bajo", esa misma tarde se la llevó a casa.

Luego de los funerales, David llevó a Isaac a su departamento, pues llovía y no quería que se fuera sólo.

Cuando le dejó, aparentemente a buen recaudo y se retiraba; no dio ni cinco pasos por el pasillo cuando escuchó un estruendo.

Rápidamente volvió tras sus pasos y al abrir la puerta, encontró a Isaac enloquecido; preso de un llanto criminal, cegado en el tremendal de su ira, rompiendo las cosas, tirándolo todo. Lanzando por los aires lo poco que su pobre departamento contenía.

Un florero con rosas marchitas y el agua podrida de los días que no estuviera en casa para atenderlas, voló por los aires atravesando una ventana y desperdigando su contenido por la pequeña habitación. Los cristales de la ventana reventada volaron por los aires haciéndose añicos, cayendo sobre las cientos de hojas pautadas de las partituras, viejas y nuevas que contenía el aparador que yacía, hecho trozos a patadas, por el piso.

David, que impávido y aterrado observaba la destrucción que se llevaba a cabo ante sus ojos, no atinaba ni a moverse.

Nunca, en los más de 20 años que llevaba conociendo a Isaac, se hubiera imaginado que su tan calmado y ecuánime amigo, poseedor de un carácter casi dulce, pudiera algún día entrar en una furia tan ciega y descorazonadora como la que lo hacía presa en ese momento.

Pero lo comprendió… lo comprendió con cada fibra de su dolorido corazón porque él se sentía del mismo modo.  
Él también estaba horrorizado, furioso, destrozado ¡Tanto como Isaac! Y ya le habría gustado a él también entrarle a patadas a todo lo que tuviera delante, destrozarlo todo entre gritos de furia e impotencia tal como Isaac lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, pero no podía; porque él era lo único que María Bárbara tenía ahora en el mundo, y él sabía que la única razón por la cual esa mujer, aparentemente de hierro, seguía en pie luego de tanto; es porque él estaba firme, como un puntal, a su lado.  
Si él se desmoronaba María Bárbara caería, y eso él no se lo podía permitir.  
Bendito Isaac que podía dar rienda suelta a su frustración y su dolor; él no podría darse ese lujo.

Cuando ya no hubo nada que romper, Isaac cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo lleno de escombros y se ensañó con las partituras.

Música… ¡Maldita música!

Maldita música que fue su pasión, su triunfo, su debacle. Su perdición.

Si no hubiera sido por la música nunca hubiera ido a Sankt Sebastian, nunca habría conocido a Klaus ni a Julius ¡Nunca la habría conocido!

Jamás habría subido a esa maldita ventana ¡Jamás la habría amado con la potencia con la que la ha amado! Tanto que 20 años después, se descubre aún enamorado con la misma fuerza que cuando tenía 18.

¡Maldita música! Malditas partituras de mierda llenas de cientos y cientos de melodías, dulces, tristes, dolorosas; todas inspiradas en sus ojos verdes, en sus cabellos rubios; en su rostro de ángel, en sus labios de rosa que nunca más en su vida pudo volver a besar ¡Maldita sea!

Sostenidas entre sus manos temblorosas, de pronto le dio rabia verlas; cientos y cientos de inútiles hojas pautadas llenas de símbolos y garabatos que jamás van a servir para nada porque nadie nunca los va a tocar. Porque él ya no puede ni eso ¡Ni eso!

¡Porque no ha servido para maldita la cosa ni una vez en toda su infeliz vida!

… Y tomando los largos cuadernos entre sus manos procedió a hacerlos pedazos, uno tras de otro con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas rodando como cascadas por su rostro.

A David le pareció que ya era suficiente, ingresó a la casa sorteando los trozos de espejos, madera, platos y demás artículos, y se colocó detrás de él para intentar pedirle que se tranquilizara, cuando notó que Isaac tenía las manos llenas de sangre, y el piso y los trozos de hojas que volaban por ahí estaban empapados.

Entonces fue cuando, alarmado, se dio cuenta que Isaac se estaba despedazando las manos al aferrar las partituras que estaban pobladas de las diminutas esquirlas de los cristales de la ventana que habían rodado por todos lados.

Lo agarró por los brazos intentando calmarlo, pero el hombre no lo escuchaba.

David le pedía que se tranquilizara _"¡Tus manos Isaac! ¡Tus manos!"_ repetía angustiado el buen amigo; pero si había algo en este momento que a Isaac le importara menos que nada en el mundo, eran precisamente sus manos.

¿¡Mis manos!? ¡Maldita sea David! ¿¡Qué manos!? ¿De qué manos me hablas? ¿! De este par de cosas inservibles, casi muertas que no sirven para nada¡?- gritó sacudiendo las manos llenas de sangre frente a su rostro.

Se quedó de pronto mirándose las manos con las palmas abiertas; cubiertas de diminutos cortes que sangraban profusamente; y su sangre que seguía brotando a goterones le manchaba la ropa y el suelo a sus pies. ¡Cómo las maldijo en ese momento!

Se supone que todo lo que un hombre necesita en esta vida, son sus manos.  
Para trabajar, para llevar el pan a los suyos, para luchar por lo que quiere, para proteger a los que ama… ¿Y las suyas qué carajos eran? ¿Para qué carajos dios le había dado manos a un inútil como él?  
Sus manos… par de artefactos inútiles y defectuosos que nunca sirvieron para nada.

No sirvieron para procurarle a Friederike un futuro digno como correspondía siendo su hermano mayor.  
No sirvieron para mantener a Roberta en una vida honrada tal como él lo había deseado, pero es que de deseos nomás no se vive, y él lo había descubierto de la peor forma.

Manos, que no sirvieron ni siquiera para mantenerlo en la fama que tanto había anhelado; por necio, por obcecado, se había destruido a sí mismo y ahora no valía nada.  
No habían servido ni siquiera para sentirse digno de ser el padre de su propio hijo, porque sabía que a su lado Jubel estaría condenado a la misma existencia inútil y miserable que él había tenido.

Y por supuesto, tampoco habían servido para protegerla a ella; a Julius.

Julius… ¡He debido agarrarla de la mano y arrastrarla hasta su casa aquella noche hace 20 años cuando vino hasta aquí a despedirse de mí! - exclamó de pronto, desencajado como un loco y aferrando a su amigo por la manga del saco que manchó con su propia sangre mientras sollozaba como un niño - O encerrarla aquí mismo, en estas mismas cuatro paredes para que no se fuera a ninguna parte. Para que no viviera todo lo que vivió; para que no sufriera todo lo que sufrió ¡Para salvarla!… ¡Pero no! Porque esa noche también fui cobarde, también fui inútil. No pude hacerle entender que estaba mejor aquí, no serví ni para convencerla de mi amor… Mi amor ¡Ja, gran cosa! Tan poco debió de ser que ella prefirió tremenda travesía hacia un país desconocido por seguir a otro hombre. Ni para eso serví, ni para que me amara una mujer… ¿¡Qué tipo de ser humano soy David!? ¿Soy un hombre al menos? ¡Dímelo! Tú que me miras, dime ¿Qué ves cuando me ves?

¡Veo a mi amigo! – exclamó David de rodillas frente a él, intentando detener la sangre de una de sus manos envolviéndola con su pañuelo – Veo a un hombre bueno que lo ha pasado mal como todo el mundo; que está destrozado por la muerte de una querida amiga, como lo estamos todos Isaac, no eres el único sufriendo por ella… Veo a un padre que ha preferido sacrificar el placer de ver crecer a su hijo por procurarle un mejor futuro… Veo a un hombre increíble a quien tengo el honor de llamar mi amigo, y a quien Julius odiaría ver en este estado tan lamentable…

\- Te perdí Julius; no ahora que te has ido eternamente, sino aquella noche hace 20 años, fue ahí cuando en realidad te perdí para siempre entre la lluvia que caía mientras desde la ventana te veía partir… - dijo en susurros mirando hacia la ventana, como perdido - En ese momento supe que nunca más te volvería a ver. Supe que jamás ibas a regresar; y así ha sido, porque la Julius que volvió de Rusia no eras tú, Julius… no eras tú. Era una cáscara vacía, una máscara de cera con ojos de cristal verde, vacíos y sin vida.

No eras tú, ese ángel irreal que amé desde que te viera por primera vez por aquella maldita ventana; la Julius que yo amé se fue de Regensburg aquella noche de lluvia siendo aún una niña y no volvió jamás. Ni siquiera sé por qué he tenido que esperar 20 años para llorarte, cuando la realidad es que nunca volviste.

Nunca te volví a ver, no como yo te conocía... Quizá es que dentro de mí aun guardaba la vaga esperanza de que, algún día me miraras y me sonrieras con los recuerdos desbordándote la mirada.  
Que un día dijeras mi nombre con alegría, y sin que sonara a pregunta, a desgano; sino a familia, a cariño.

Que un día te rieras conmigo recordando nimiedades de adolescencia, travesuras de muchachos ¡Que yo te sonara a algo!... Que me recordaras… Es lo único que he querido estos pocos años que estuviste de vuelta, ya ni tus besos eran mi anhelo porque no tenía nada para darte ¡Nunca lo tuve! Pero que me recordaras, para al menos así tener la certeza de que sí signifiqué algo en tu vida; era todo lo que deseaba… Que me recordaras para saber que alguna vez viví en tu corazón.

Isaac se llevó las manos vendadas al rostro mientras con resignación seguía dejando rodar el llanto de su pena, de su frustración y de su dolor por la mujer que siempre había amado.  
Ni siquiera lloraba su muerte, de algún modo comprendía que la muerte de Julius había venido a ser; más que una desgracia, un descanso para su alma atormentada.

Isaac lloraba por su vida, por todo ese mundo de cosas inimaginables que habría tenido ella que vivir para llegar al estado en el que volvió a ellos.

David, de rodillas ante él, solamente lo miraba. Lo entendía, comprendía todo el dolor de su amigo.  
Él también había amado a Julius, incluso antes de saber siquiera que era una chica; la había amado simplemente por ser y punto; por su belleza, por la luz de su mirada, por su esencia angélica imposible ¿Qué le importaba a él si era hombre o mujer?

¡Su corazón se había embebido ya de ella! Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; nunca se detuvo a pensar si lo que estaba sintiendo correspondía a su naturaleza o no, si era pecado o no.

En su juventud de entonces ¡El juicio del mundo le importaba una mierda!

Lo único que sabía era que su corazón y su mente estaban poblados por su mirada dulce y melancólica.

Los ángeles no tienen sexo, dicen; y eso es lo que quizá, de manera inconsciente, había sido Julius para todos ellos ¡Para los tres! Porque David sabía que el mismo Klaus también la había amado antes de conocer la verdad sin que siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Es que era así, era imposible no haberla amado más allá del hecho de que fuera hombre o mujer.

Rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco y sacó un pedazo de cartón, algo arrugado y amarillento.

Lo miró unos minuto sin evitar sonreír; cuando había descubierto aquello las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos sin que hubiera logrado detenerlas, y ahora lo amenazaban otra vez.

No digas que no fuiste importante para ella – le dijo por fin tomando una de sus manos y entregándole lo que llevaba - ¡Lo eras! Lo más importante para ella, todos nosotros. Éramos su conexión con esta tierra que yo sé, ella amaba; éramos su conexión con su pasado al cual estoy seguro esperaba regresar algún día. Éramos sus amigos, y eso Isaac, es lo más importante del mundo.

Isaac abrió los ojos y vio lo que David le había entregado.  
Entre sus manos ensangrentadas reposaba una vieja fotografía, arrugada y amarillenta.  
En ella estaban ellos cuatro: Julius, Klaus, David e Isaac.

Detrás de ellos se veía la glorieta de aquel parque donde él había logrado su primer sueño de tocar frente a un público que lo había ovacionado de pie; y eso fue en parte, gracias a ella.

¡Había sido tan feliz aquella tarde! Todos ellos en realidad; había sido su gran triunfo ¡De los cuatro! Porque si bien él había sido el protagonista, eran ellos quienes lo habían hecho posible para él.  
Isaac lo recordaba muy bien, recordaba su cariño, sus palabras de apoyo, todas las ganas que ella le infundió para conseguir lo que alguna vez había logrado.

Él no recordaba aquella fotografía, nunca más había pensado en ella porque nunca la había vuelto a ver. Claro, era porque Julius se la había llevado con ella.

¿De dónde sacaste esto? – preguntó anonadado.

La encontré entre sus cosas – respondió – concretamente, estaba dentro del forro de su pasaporte. Como verás, lo llevaba junto a lo único de todas sus pertenencias que no podía darse el lujo de perder, mucho menos en un país extraño. Algo que siempre, a donde quiera que fuera, tenía que llevar consigo ¡Siempre! Y esta fotografía de nosotros cuatro la llevaba con ella, como algo imperdible, como algo sumamente valioso de lo que no podía desprenderse. ¿Te imaginas la de veces que tuvo que haberla mirado? Quizá mientras iba en camino, en el tren hacia Rusia. Quizá en aquellas noches de la fría Rusia cuando se sentía sola y perdida sin saber a dónde más buscar a Klaus; quizá entonces sacaba esta vieja fotografía para darse consuelo, para sentirse menos sola y la miraba recordando, añorando tiempos mejores. Recordándonos con cariño. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¿Comprendes lo importantes que éramos para ella? Tú sobre todo Isaac, porque Klaus era el hombre que ella amaba eso ya lo sabemos; pero tú Isaac ¡Tú era su mejor amigo! Y eso, la amistad, es algo que ni el amor puede desbancar.

Y sin embargo ella no me recordaba…

Sí, bueno; a ninguno de nosotros en realidad. Tampoco seas tan injusto contigo mismo. Debes comprender que si ella no te recordaba… si no nos recordaba, no era porque no nos amara, sino porque algo le sucedió, algo terrible que veló su mente, pero yo sé que dentro de ella, en algún lugar de su corazón, nosotros continuamos vivos siempre… No puedo prometerte que luego de que ella perdiera la memoria; en el momento que sea que haya ocurrido, ella haya vuelto a ver esta fotografía. De hecho, cuando la descubrí, se notaba que no había visto luz en muchísimo tiempo. Pero puedo prometerte y con toda la certeza del mundo que mientras su mente estuvo lúcida, esta fotografía acompañaba sus noches. Nos tenía presentes Isaac, a todos nosotros, nos recordaba con cariño y seguro que a ti de entre todos. No por nada fuiste la única persona de la que se vino a despedir. Eso no lo dudes jamás… Fuiste el único que conoció a ciencia cierta todo de ella, el único al que buscó para contar su plan de irse. Tu rostro Isaac, fue el último recuerdo que ella se quiso llevar de la vida que abandonaba. Entiende por favor, cuán importante eras para ella ¡Cuán importante! Y por favor deja de sufrir así, que ella no merece que su recuerdo se convierta en tu tortura.

Isaac pasó sus manos por aquella imagen descolorida; limpiándola de sus lágrimas que habían caído en ella; alisándola como buscando borrarle las arrugas que se habían impreso a lo largo de ya más de 20 años… Acariciándola.

A pesar de la vejez del documento, la sonrisa de Julius lucía brillante como un sol, y Klaus con su expresión de galancito gamberro de pie detrás de él tenía colocada su mano amable sobre uno de sus hombros.

Él mismo lucía radiante, y es que ese día había sido con toda certeza el más feliz de su vida… No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído así, pero sin duda alguna había sido justamente aquel hermoso día.

Se llevó la fotografía al pecho como el tesoro más preciado, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante dejando salir los quedos sollozos que aun inundaban su pecho.

David lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó, como haría un hermano. Como solo lo hace un verdadero amigo, mientras de sus propios ojos se escapaban aquellas lágrimas silenciosas que no había podido mostrar antes pero que ahora dejaba libres, porque lo necesitaba y porque lo merecían.

Ahí, junto a su viejo amigo de escuela, lloraron juntos por primera y última vez por la pobre mujer a la que alguna vez ambos habían amado con ternura.

¿Y todo este desastre? – preguntó luego de un momento cuando ambos estuvieron más serenos - ¿Toda esta música, es tuya?

Sí… - respondió Isaac mirando un par de hojas que David tenía entre sus manos – toda es mía, y de ella. Todas las melodías que durante 20 años he escrito y que jamás han sido tocadas por nadie. Las he guardado estúpida y celosamente, como si fueran… vamos ¡Como lo que son! Meras cartas de amor que guardaba, quizá esperando a que algún día llegara su destinataria por ellas.

¡Son canciones para Julius! – balbuceó David, y sus ojos recorrieron las corcheas adivinando los acordes tristes y melancólicos, pero indudablemente hermosos.

Todas y cada una de ellas – respondió Isaac – todas hablaban de ella, de su recuerdo, de su belleza, de su mirada. El recuerdo del beso que la vida me concedió darle…

Y las has destruido todas… - Susurró David con genuino dolor.

Ya no importa – balbuceó Isaac – Ya nada importa, para qué guardar tantas melodías que jamás podré tocar, y para qué querría tocarlas si ella de todas maneras no podrá escucharlas.

¡Eres un idiota! – exclamó David lanzando con furia las hojas al piso - ¿¡No ves lo que has hecho!? ¡Julius vivía en estas melodías! En cada una de ellas habías entregado tu amor por ella ¡Su esencia vivía en estas composiciones!

Sí… tienes razón, soy un idiota – respondió él dejándose caer pesadamente con los ojos cerrados en un sillón que había sobrevivido a su furia – pero te equivocas, en ninguna de esas melodías vivía Julius como dices; lo único que vivía en ellas era la frustración de mi corazón, mi propia lástima; todo el dolor con el que la he extrañado toda mi vida. Esas canciones no eran Julius, eran yo mismo. Yo y mi patética miseria, nada más.

David lo observó, se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró hondo. De nada servía regañarlo ahora, no era de ninguna ayuda para él hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Fue hacia una esquina donde había un escritorio y abriendo un cajoncito sacó tinta, canutero y unas pautas nuevas. Caminó hacia Isaac y, sentándose a su lado, le colocó todo sobre las rodillas.

Escribe una nueva…- le dijo de pronto, colocando el canutero en una de sus manos – Escribe una nueva melodía para Julius. Una nueva, diferente. Una donde no resida tu dolor ni tu frustración, sino sólo tu amor y su recuerdo... Pero no la recuerdes como volvió. Tú mismo has dicho que esa no era la Julius que tú conociste y por ende, no era la Julius que tú amaste. Escribe una melodía que hable de lo que era ella para ti, de lo que sentiste la primera vez que te viste en sus ojos, de lo que se movía en tu pecho cada vez que la veías sonreír, que hable de la luz que iluminaba sus cabellos. Pero no la escribas con la tristeza del que extraña, ni con el dolor de quien la ha perdido. Escríbela con la dicha de haberla conocido, porque eso es lo realmente importante Isaac… Escribe una melodía que a ella le hubiera gustado escuchar.

David, ahora mismo yo…

No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora mismo hombre; hazlo cuando puedas, cuando te sientas listo. Cuando te hayas recuperado, porque si escribes ahora mismo lo que harás será sin duda una marcha fúnebre. Sea mañana o dentro de 10 años, pero escribe una melodía nueva para ella. Una melodía que ella se merezca.

Isaac tomó las hojas entre sus manos y las miró largo rato, y luego levantó su vista cansada hacia su amigo que le miró amablemente mientras le sonreía con calma.

Una nueva melodía… - susurró, y a David le pareció ver una ligera luz recorrer sus ojos oscuros.

Sí, una nueva ¡Una completamente nueva!... Te lo dejo de tarea - dijo David levantándose y alisándose el traje - ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger este estropicio que has armado?

No – respondió él medio incorporándose – Déjalo, es mi desastre y yo debo encargarme de él.

¡Bien! – dijo David – entonces me retiro, pero antes prométeme que estarás bien.

Lo estaré, no te preocupes.

Por favor ven a verme cuando lo necesites; nos hará bien sentarnos a conversar de vez en cuando con una taza de té, y a María Bárbara le hará mucho bien que la visites.

Lo haré David.- dijo Isaac.

Entonces me voy, pero estaré esperándote ¡No hagas que tenga que venir a buscarte! Porque si tengo que venir y te hayo como si fueras una triste planta de rincón, te juro que soy capaz de arrastrarte a la calle para que cojas algo de sol.

No te preocupes, me tendrás pronto visitándote.

¡Así lo espero! – dijo David abriendo la puerta – Hasta luego.

David… muchas gracias, por todo.

Por nada amigo mío. De verdad, por nada.

David se fue mucho más tranquilo dejando a Isaac más sereno.  
Estaría bien lo sabía, sentía que su buen amigo había recuperado la compostura, y además, de pronto presintió que la tarea que le había dejado serviría como una especie de catarsis para él.

Sabía que él quizá no escucharía nunca aquella melodía, sabía que quizá esta también Isaac se la guardaría para si como había hecho con las otras… O quizá sí, no lo sabía; pero con que la escribiera y le sirviera para abrir su alma a los recuerdos hermosos que tenía de Julius, liberarse de tanto dolor y tanta tristeza, y que lo ayudara a recuperar el ánimo, le bastaba.

Subió al auto sin demora y partió. No quería dejar a María Bárbara tanto tiempo sola, no porque le preocupara demasiado hacerlo. Había llegado a conocerla muy bien y sabía de sobra que ella estaba acostumbrada al dolor y la soledad, que lo manejaba bien… Pero eso era precisamente lo que él quería cambiar.

Simplemente no quería que María Bárbara estuviera sola nunca más.

Y también, es que simplemente y aunque ella aún no lo supiera (o bien no quisiera darse por enterada) él mismo ya no podía estar alejado de ella por mucho tiempo.

Él quería ser su apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo esa mujer se había vuelto para él algo así como el aire para respirar.

Lo que pasaba es que, simplemente, ya no podía vivir sin ella; y volvía a la mansión Alensmeier ahora mismo con la firme determinación de hacérselo saber todos los días y a cada momento, hasta que ella lo entendiera. Porque literalmente, la iba a aferrar de la cintura y no la iba a soltar aunque ella se volviera loca de ira; y la iba a sostener sin tregua hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su calor y a su presencia, y aceptara el amor que él tenía para ella.

Estaba cansado de tanto dolor y tanta soledad a su alrededor; era como si todos ellos de alguna manera hubieran sido tocados por alguna especie de maldición ¡Y él quería romperla de una vez por todas!

Era su firme intención terminar sus días junto a María Bárbara von Alensmeier, y no había poder sobre la tierra que lograra hacerlo desistir de eso.

Llovía una vez más en Regensburg, la tarde moría dando paso a la noche y de la taza que sostenía en su mano, el aromático vapor del té de jazmín le llenaba los sentidos.

Isaac miraba por la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer delicadamente sobre la ciudad.

Regensburg había cambiado. Las calles que él conocía tan bien ya no estaban adoquinadas, una fuerte capa de asfalto las cubría ahora y los autos que la transitaban eran ahora más llamativos y rápidos.

La casa en la que aún continuaba viviendo también había cambiado, y ya no alquilaba solo una buhardilla en el segundo piso; ahora toda la vivienda era de su propiedad.

Con el paso de los años había hecho algunas modificaciones, necesarias a la comodidad y al paso del tiempo moderno; pero no había querido desprenderse de ella; incluso cuando le pidieron desalojar para clausurarla, Isaac hizo de todo lo que le fue posible para que el ayuntamiento le permitiera comprarla y luego, la remodeló toda; pero no la abandonaría.

Aquella casa… aquella buhardilla, estaba llena de recuerdos, tristes y felices pero decididamente tan suyos y que para él eran tan preciados como la vida misma, y no iba a dejar que se le fueran también.

El parque aquel también había cambiado, pero la glorieta aquella rodeada de faroles de fantasía continuaba ahí, como un monumento imperecedero de días más felices.

Sonrió levemente mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios y llegaba hasta sus oídos la dulce y hermosa melodía del piano que sonaba detrás de él.

Cuando los últimos acordes de aquella maravillosa pieza que había sido interpretada con maestría sublime y por primera vez desde que fuera compuesta, llegaron hasta él; sus ojos oscuros se perdieron en el horizonte y una expresión de paz se detuvo en su semblante, como el claro espejo de la misma paz que lo llenaba por completo.

Uff… papá, de verdad, no tengo palabras… - dijo una suave voz de varón, claramente conmovida, detrás de sí – He tocado muchas de tus composiciones a lo largo de estos años, pero esta… ¡Esta es una verdadera obra de arte! Dices que ya tiene varios años que la compusiste, pero ¿Cómo es que nunca me habías dado a conocer esta pieza antes? ¿Por qué?

Dios averigua menos y perdona, Jubel – respondió Isaac con una suave risita dándose la vuelta a mirar a su hijo.

Su hijo Jubel, que estaba a punto de cumplir los 20 años, había completado su instrucción musical hace tiempo y ya se había fogueado en algunos escenarios como acompañante de otros artistas, con modesto pero firme éxito.

Pero ahora mismo estaba por presentarse en la Casa de la Opera de Viena como un concertista solista, y para más inri, al mismo tiempo sería la presentación de su primer trabajo discográfico como pianista.

Muchas de las composiciones de su padre, el recordado Isaac Weischeit, formaban parte de ese repertorio.

Su hijo estaba logrando lo que él alguna vez consiguió, y aunque al principio sintió un poco de recelo recordando su propia debacle, ahora estaba tranquilo.

Adivinaba en Jubel un futuro promisorio, había llegado a conocerlo como un joven dedicado, con una innegable entrega total a la música; pero siendo mucho más responsable, menos soñador, quizá con los pies más firmes sobre la tierra de lo que fuera él en su momento; y sobre todo, cuidadoso de sí mismo.

Lo que Isaac había entendido cuando ya era demasiado tarde, Jubel lo había aprendido en la marcha y lo tenía como una regla de oro.  
Consagrarse a la música no era sacrificarse y perderse en pos de ella, sino lograr aquella armonía de la necesidad mutua.

Jubel había entendido que, la única manera de conseguir todo lo que se proponía con la música, no era abandonarse a ella y dejarse arrastrar tal que fuera una diosa pagana que exigía su sangre a cambio de ese éxito apoteósico y fugaz que inevitablemente termina consumiendo y destruyendo.

Consagrarse a la música no era subyugarse sin ver más allá, sin ver a su alrededor. Sin ver lo que tenía y al mismo tiempo perdía, como lo había hecho Isaac; sino entregarse en ese acuerdo mutuo, como si fuera un matrimonio, donde la pareja se ama sin ataduras, sin exigencias y sin perder la esencia de uno y otro. Permanecer íntegro y fiel a sí mismo para poder amar en verdad y con cordura.

Porque ciertamente la música era una amante celosa, y si no tenías los pies bien fincados en el suelo firme, simplemente te arrastraba.

Isaac estaba orgulloso de su hijo; ahora estaba seguro de que el sacrificio de haberse separado de él, había valido toda la pena del mundo.

Ahora trabajaban juntos; eran colegas, colaboradores. Amigos entrañables que compartían la misma sangre; Isaac lo amaba con ternura y Jubel veía en su padre a su mejor amigo.  
Eso le bastaba a Isaac; eso, y verlo convertido en un hombre completo y exitoso.

¿Por qué no me la mostraste antes papá?- preguntó Jubel siguiendo con la mirada las corcheas de la pauta que reposaba entre sus manos y que miraba como embelesado - ¡Me habría gustado tanto incluirla en el disco!

Ya lo harás en el siguiente. – respondió Isaac sonriente.

¿¡De verdad!? – preguntó el joven mirando a su padre con una sonrisa - ¿Me permitirás grabarla papá?

No sólo eso hijo, sino que quisiera que la toques en tu primer concierto en Viena; como un favor personal para mí ¿Lo harías?

¡Por favor papá! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Será para mí un placer… no ¡Un honor! Tocar esta melodía tan maravillosa ¡Es que aún no puedo creérmela! Sin que te ofendas eh, es lo más hermoso que has compuesto.

Para nada me ofendo – dijo él volteándose de nuevo hacia la ventana – y no sé si será lo más hermoso que he compuesto, pero para mí es sin duda alguna la composición más preciada que tengo.

No tiene escrito el nombre – dijo el joven revisando las pautas - ¿Tiene uno? ¿Cómo se llama?

Llámala como tú quieras hijo. – respondió Isaac viendo por la ventana la lluvia delicada que continuaba – Ponle el nombre que a ti te guste… _"Para mí, su nombre siempre será Julius"_ pensó para sí.

¡La tocaré de nuevo! – dijo el joven sentándose al piano de nueva cuenta.

Mientras los dulces acordes de aquella melodía que le acariciaba el alma, volvían a llenar aquella habitación, los ojos oscuros de Isaac se perdían por la calle que poco a poco se vaciaba de gente mientras se iba llenando de noche.

Los faroles de las esquinas se fueron encendiendo uno a uno y de pronto, le pareció que aquella calle volvía a ser la misma de antes, aquella ligera cuesta empedrada de adoquines; y de la nada le pareció ver la pequeña y menuda silueta de una jovencita rubia disfrazada de varón que cargaba una pequeña maleta.

Lo faldones de su largo abrigo café de cuadros se levantaban ligeramente con el viento que soplaba mientras caminaba, y hasta le parecía que podía escuchar en la calle solitaria, el ligero eco de sus pisadas sobre los adoquines, mientras la lluvia que caía lentamente le empapaba los cabellos dorados.

De pronto, aquella figura en medio en toda esa escena anacrónica, detuvo su ligero caminar justo debajo del farol y se dio la vuelta mirando justo hacia su ventana.

La vio tan clara como acababa de ver a su hijo hablándole.

Era ella, con su cabello rubio y desordenado que brillaba dorado bajo la luz del farol, y sus melancólicos ojos verdes observándolo desde la distancia.

De pronto, su boca delicada dibujó una hermosa sonrisa; tan hermosa y tan brillante como la recordaba él antes de que todas sus penas comenzaran.

Tan hermosa y tan brillante, como en aquella foto; recuerdo de su corazón, conservado como un verdadero tesoro, y que reposaba en un marco de plata sobre el piano que su hijo ahora mismo tocaba.

Isaac sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; pero lejos de sentir tristeza, lo que sintió fue una profunda tranquilidad y una certeza de que ella, esté donde esté, estaba en paz.

Era como si con los acordes de aquella melodía nueva que él había compuesto para ella y que acababa de liberar entregándola a las manos de su hijo para que sonara por primera vez, ella se liberaba y a su vez él también.

De pronto lo supo absolutamente; Julius una vez más venía a despedirse. De él, y solamente de él, al igual que aquella noche.

Pero esta vez Isaac tuvo la certeza de que la volvería a ver algún día, de que volverían a estar juntos y de que esta vez ella lo recodaría con cariño.

Él también le dedicó una sonrisa a aquel dulce recuerdo de su inocente juventud; aquella aparición imposible le dedicó una última mirada cargada de cariño antes dar la vuelta y adentrarse en la noche otra vez, mientras el eco de sus pasos delicados se perdía en la oscuridad y entre el rumor de la ligera lluvia, junto con los últimos acordes de aquella melodía en la que ella viviría para siempre.

" _Sí…"_ pensó Isaac mientras miraba la lluvia caer _"…Para mí su nombre, siempre será Julius."_

 _-o-_


End file.
